vampire_diariesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Silas
Silas (Grego ''' Antigo: Σίλας ou Σιλουανός, Moderno/Regular Grego: Silouanos, Latim/Romano: '''Silvanus, ou Sylvanus, traduz-se em "Morador da floresta" ou "Da Floresta")' também '''conhecido como o primeiro ser imortal do mundo ou o mundo Primeiro homem imortal, era um personagem principal e um antagonista primário de The Vampire Diaries, uma bruxa muito poderosa da subcultura de viajante. Silas tornou-se um dos primeiros seres imortais do mundo, juntamente com seu verdadeiro amor e alma gêmea, Amara, a mais antiga antepassada conhecida da família Petrova ou linhagem. Nos últimos tempos, Silas tem enganado Atticus Shane para ajudá-lo a sair de seu túmulo, aparecendo como sua esposa morta para persuadi-lo. Ele finalmente o fez quando Jeremy Gilbert e Bonnie Bennett encontraram o túmulo e inevitavelmente o libertaram quando tentaram tomar a cura para a imortalidade que ele estava segurando em suas mãos calcinadas para Elena Gilbert. Ao fazê-lo, Katherine Pierce mordeu Jeremy e forçou-o a alimentar seu sangue para Silas, que acabou cortando o pescoço de Jeremy depois. No entanto, Qetsiyah também conseguiu voltar à vida, graças a alguma ajuda não intencional de sua descendente distante Bonnie, e foi capaz de impedi-lo de ter sucesso, salvando o outro lado no processo. Silas foi eventualmente morto por seu próprio doppelgänger Stefan e enviado para o outro lado, apesar de suas melhores tentativas para evitá-lo, onde ele foi forçado a passar vários meses presos com Qetsiyah em vez de reunir com Amara na vida pacífica após a morte como ele tinha planejado. Mesmo depois da destruição do Outro Lado em Casa, Silas foi sugado para o Inferno, mantendo-o (presumivelmente) separado do seu único amor verdadeiro para sempre. Silas foi indiscutivelmente o personagem mais importante em toda a série, como foi suas ações que moldaram o futuro e o destino de quase todos os personagens da série. Seus relacionamentos com Amara e Qetsiyah, que formaram o primeiro triângulo amoroso no universo da série, também desempenharam um enorme papel na formação da história, pois foram as ações desses três que levaram ao início da imortalidade, à criação do Outro Lado, e todas as consequências deles. Silas, juntamente com Amara, foram as duas únicas pessoas no universo da série a se tornarem verdadeiramente imortais, resultando em que elas sejam as pessoas mais antigas da história com mais de 2.000 anos de idade. Silas é o segundo personagem masculino mais velho do universo de série (depois de Arcadius que é mais de 1.000 + anos mais velho do que ele), sendo 1.000 + anos mais velhos do que os mais antigos vampiros originais masculinos, como Elijah e Klaus. Antes de se tornar verdadeiramente imortal, Silas era um bruxo do Viajante extremamente poderoso e era sem dúvida um dos bruxos mais poderosos de todos os tempos, rivalizado apenas por Qetsiyah (que também é frequentemente referida como uma das bruxas mais poderosas de todos os tempos). Além disso, embora ele fosse um imortal, ele foi indiscutivelmente o ser mais poderoso a aparecer no universo da série devido a suas poderosas habilidades psíquicas, sobre as quais ele tinha um imenso nível de controle. Silas foi indiscutivelmente considerado o grande mal da série, já que ele era o mais perigoso, o mais poderoso, um dos mais antigos e mais importantes personagens da série. Ele foi o principal vilão ou antagonista da Temporada 4 e um dos principais antagonistas do primeiro capítulo da Quinta Temporada. '''Silas' era o membro conhecido o mais velho e um antepassado distante da família de Salvatore e o progenitor da linhagem de Salvatore Doppelgänger. Passado Silas ( grego antigo: Σίλας, Latin: Silvanus) nasceu algum tempo durante o século I aC (100 aC) na Grécia antiga, durante o Tempos bíblicos, Silas era uma bruxa jovem, dotada e poderosa que fazia parte de um grupo de muito Brinquedos talentosos chamados Os Viajantes. Silas era uma das bruxas mais poderosas do grupo que queria imortalidade, querendo viver para a eternidade, e queria criar um feitiço para a imortalidade. Silas estava noivo de uma bela jovem chamada Qetsiyah(que se tornaria o antepassado conhecido mais antigo da linhagem de Bennett), que era uma das bruxas mais poderosas da história e também era sua melhor amiga desde a infância. Silas disse a Qetsiyah que ele a amava e queria passar uma eternidade com ela, dizendo que ele nunca quis se separar dela, nem mesmo pela morte. Qetsiyah estava profundamente apaixonada por Silas e acreditava que sua declaração de amor era genuína e verdadeira. Qetsiyah acabou criando o feitiço da imortalidade por amor, acreditando que Silas também a amava e tinha a intenção de compartilhar o dom da imortalidade com ela quando eles deveriam se casar. No entanto, essa não era a verdadeira intenção de Silas. Embora Qetsiyah estivesse profundamente (mais como obsessivamente) apaixonada por Silas, Silas não retribuiu seu amor e afeições. Silas, em vez disso, estava profundamente apaixonado por outra jovem; uma linda jovem chamada Amara(quem se tornaria o antepassado conhecido mais antigo da família Petrova ou da linhagem). O amor de Silas e Amara era tão poderoso que ambos desejavam passar uma eternidade juntos como seres imortais. Infelizmente, para Silas e Amara, seu amor foi fortemente proibido quando Amara era a serva pessoal de Qetsiyah e Silas estava noivo para se casar com Qetsiyah. Havia também a questão dos status sociais que representavam um problema para que Silas e Amara estivessem juntos. Silas era uma bruxa poderosa que nasceu em uma família rica, nobre e rica, enquanto Amara era um humano normal que nasceu em uma família pobre e oprimida. O engajamento e casamento de Silas com Qetsiyah foi considerado normal dentro de sua sociedade, tanto Silas quanto Qetsiyah eram bruxas poderosas, pertencia ao mesmo grupo de bruxas poderosas (The Travelers) e ambos nasceram em riqueza e nobreza. Portanto, o caso de amor de Silas e Amara foi mantido em segredo entre os dois, por medo da vergonha da sociedade. Qetsiyah não sabia que ele não tinha intenção de passar a eternidade com ela enquanto criava o feitiço, cego por Silas e seu amor por ele. Infelizmente para Silas, ele estava preso em uma situação com Qestiyah, a quem ele estava noivo. O feitiço da imortalidade (elixir) em que Qetsiyah criou foi para ser consumido por Silas e Qetsiyah em sua cerimônia de casamento. Como Qetsiyah estava esperando por que Silas se juntasse a ela no altar para que eles pudessem compartilhar seu dom de imortalidade juntos, tudo ao redor de Qetsiyah começou a morrer, o que indicava que Silas a havia traído e que ele estava bebendo o elixir da imortalidade em outro lugar. Foi nessa época que Silas e Amara consumiram o elixir da imortalidade e se tornaram os primeiros seres imortais do mundo, mas essa não foi a pior das traições de Silas para Qetsiyah. Qetsiyah então rastreou Silas e descobriu Silas e Amara, sua própria serva, juntas. Qetsiyah estava fortemente enraivecida e profundamente ferida quando descobriu que Silas amara Amara e não ela e queria passar uma eternidade com Amara em vez de ela. Por vingança, Qetsiyah criou uma Cura para a imortalidade, encontrou Amara, a petrificou e fingiu sua morte. Qetsiyah tinha fingido a morte de Amara dizendo que ela tinha cortado a garganta e cortado seu coração, como Qetsiyah tinha mostrado Silas segurando um coração humano nas mãos (presume-se que Qetisyah poderia ter assassinado outro humano inocente em seu plano para fingir a morte de Amara) . Silas descobriu o que Qetsiyah tinha "feito" e estava completamente devastado, mudando a vida e o destino da jovem bruxa para sempre. Qetsiyah deu a Silas um ultimato depois que Silas descobriu que Amara tinha "morrido": entregar-se a ela, desistir de sua imortalidade e tomar a cura para que ele se tornasse uma bruxa mortal novamente, com a intenção de passar o resto de sua vida mortal com Qetsiyah em vez disso. Silas recusou-se a aderir aos desejos de Qetsiyah, Qetsiyah, então, atraiu e aprisionou Silas com a cura para a imortalidade em uma ilha desolada , no fundo de uma caverna subterrânea . Silas tinha duas escolhas: pegue a cura, morra uma morte mortal (e eventualmente se torna uma bruxa novamente) e seja com Qetsiyah para a eternidade no Outro Lado ou apodrecendo, morrer de fome e dessecar a fossilização como uma imortal na escuridão para a eternidade. Qetsiyah tinha esperado que Silas tomasse a cura, morresse e se junte a ela em The Other Side , um purgatório para todos os seres sobrenaturais (incluindo vampiros, lobisomens, bruxas, doppelgängers, Vampiros originais, etc.) que ela criou para passar a eternidade com ele . No entanto, Silas, sendo a pessoa brilhante e inteligente que ele é, sabia que essa era sua intenção e, portanto, ele escolheu desicatare morrer de fome na escuridão para sempre, tanto por amor quanto por lealdade a Amara e por renúncia, raiva e vingança contra Qetsiyah. Durante dois milênios, Silas ficou enterrado, aguardando o dia em que alguém o encontraria e o livraria do túmulo. História Recente Séculos mais tarde, um grupo de mineiros criou um túmulo bem acima de Silas. Isso permitiu que eles experimentassem uma misteriosa "mágica" que veio de baixo que lhes permitia ver seus entes queridos perdidos. No entanto, exigiu que sacrificassem sangue. Todos foram encontrados sangrados (isto significa que eles podem ter sacrificado muito sangue para manter seus encontros com seus entes queridos e morreu). Um grupo de crianças da faculdade tinha vindo para a ilha para as férias de primavera. Poucas semanas depois, todos foram encontrados mortos e escorridos de seu sangue (eles eram mais do que prováveis sacrificados por alguém para alimentar Silas). Em 2009, Atticus Shane arriscou a ilha a localizar o poço. Shane derramou seu sangue para ver sua esposa Caitlinnovamente. Foi-lhe dito, então, o que é necessário para criar Silas, que poderia por sua vez revivê-la e seu filho, Sam. Personalidade |-|Bruxa= 1º século aC (1ª Bruxa do Tempo) Durante e após a exposição da história do primeiro imortal (Silas), Atticus Shane descreve parte da verdadeira natureza dos Silas. Shane diz: "Talvez devêssemos ter medo" . Shane descreve Silas de três maneiras, no início, ele encontrou seu verdadeiro amor e ficou muito feliz. Após a morte de seu ente querido, ele se torna muito perigoso e malicioso. Isso é evidente pelo medo de Kol na menção de seu nome. Ele descreve o retorno de Silas ao mundo como "Inferno na Terra" . No Pecado Original , através de flashbacks, Silas é uma pessoa manipuladora mas relativamente normal. Ele era um bom amigo e o noivo de Qetsiyah, no entanto, ele não hesitou em aproveitar o carinho que ela tinha por ele para seus próprios propósitos. Dias atuais (segunda vez bruxa) Depois de tomar a cura, Silas sentiu-se como um homem novo. Ele estava fora de si com o prazer de ter seus antigos poderes de volta, e também na perspectiva de finalmente poder morrer após 2.000 anos. Apesar de sua idade, Silas exibe um senso de humor bastante torcido, semelhante ao de um homem moderno, visto quando faz piadas sobre as pessoas que ele matou ou prejudicou em sua busca para terminar. Mesmo seu fantasma é sádico e implacável ao afirmar que ele estava estranhamente divertido, observando uma bruxa de 80 anos que foi sugada para o esquecimento como sua razão para chegar tarde a encontrar Bonnie e Enzo, e até disse que mataria muitas pessoas uma vez ressuscitadas, embora ele estivesse falando Isso de uma maneira brincadeira, em vez de ser grave, embora o fato de piadas sobre essas coisas mostre um senso mórbido de humor. Bonnie o chama de praga, muito para deleitar antes de ser sugado para o esquecimento. |-|Imortal= Silas mostrou ser muito manipulador, como durante o tempo em que ele foi dessecado , ele colocou ilusões na mente das pessoas para que ele ajudasse a libertar-lo da prisão . Mais tarde, ele usa ilusões mais uma vez para manipular Klaus para acreditar que ele tinha um pedaço da Estaca de Carvalho Branco em seu baú, a fim de tentar ajudá-lo a obter a Cura da Silas . Ele mais tarde atormenta Caroline para encontrar Bonnie que estava escondendo dele, chegando até a ameaçar a vida do xerife Forbes e fazendo uma série de matanças. Como muitos vampiros , especialmente os antigos, Silas é implacável quando se trata de conseguir o que quer. Ele quebra os momentos do pescoço de Jeremy depois de se alimentar dele e não mostrou remorso pelas vidas perdidas para completar o Triângulo da Expressão (embora ele tenha insinuado isso durante o massacre das feiticeiras). Da mesma forma, ele não se preocupou em torturar mentalmente Klaus para fazer com que ele fizesse o que queria. No entanto, Silas demonstrou estar disposto a negociar com as pessoas. Ele também parece ser muito inteligente ao falar com os outros. Seus argumentos foram capazes de ajudá-lo a ganhar a confiança de Bonnie , apesar de matar seu amigo. Ele também tenta obter Klaus para ajudá-lo através de um acordo, antes de recorrer a medidas mais extremas após a recusa de Klaus. O que parece ser um dos traços mais definidores de Silas é o seu aparente desejo de morte. Por sua própria admissão, Silas deseja tomar a Cura, para que ele possa morrer e se reunir com seu amante humano . Silas usa como justificativa o fato de todo homem querer conhecer a paz, pois os humanos sacrificados em seu nome. Silas não está acima de matar pessoas inocentes para alcançar seus objetivos. Embora ele tenha roubado o sangue de vários bancos de sangue para re-energizar, ele mais recentemente drenou 5 pacientes hospitalares de sangue , devido ao fato de o hospital já não manter um suprimento de bolsa de sangue, antecipando que Bonnie lançasse o feitiço para soltar o véu para The Outro lado . A personalidade geral de Silas e o estado mental desenfreado podem ter sido o resultado de 2.000 anos de fome e dessecação, juntamente com a crença de que seu único amor verdadeiro foi destruído, antes disso, ele pode ter sido bastante moral ainda que pouco dele antes de se tornar imortal é mostrado, não se sabe que tipo de homem ele era, embora Qetsiyah diz que nem sempre foi um monstro, a própria Qetsiyah também está mentalmente desquiciada e suas ações contribuíram para a personalidade de Silas. Aparência física Sua capacidade de fazer com que os outros vejam qualquer forma que ele escolher, resultou em sua verdadeira forma sendo desconhecida. Pensou que o verdadeiro rosto de Silas estava muito deformado e coberto de tecido cicatricial, no entanto, ele revelou a Bonnie que essa era apenas mais uma ilusão, costumava acalmá-la em uma falsa sensação de segurança. Quando Bonnie e Jeremy o encontraram, ele parecia estar tão desicinado que ele era fossilizado. Sua pele parecia ser muito escura / negra, aparentemente de toda a sujeira acumulada nele, além de ser uma múmia, porque ele não tinha sangue. Seu rosto estava coberto com uma máscara de ferro fossilizada e a maior parte de seu corpo estava coberta de videiras e raízes entrelaçadas. Além disso, seus olhos pareciam brancos do consumo de sangue. Na Graduação , ele revela sua verdadeira forma, que é idêntica a Stefan . Silas tem uma aparência bonita com uma pele pálida, uma testa larga, estrutura óssea forte (maxila angular), profundidade, olhos verdes da floresta, nariz reto e boca bem formada. Silas tem a mesma altura que Stefan e ele tem um físico magro semelhante ao do doppelgänger. Em sua forma de cicatrizes, Silas estava usando um longo manto preto com capuz, projetado para ocultar sua deformidade, enquanto na sua verdadeira forma, Silas adotou a roupa e o penteado de seu doppelgänger, Stefan. Poderes e Habilidades |-|Bruxa= Como uma bruxa, Silas era poderoso o suficiente para que Qetsiyah os considerasse os dois membros mais poderosos dos Viajantes há 2.000 anos. Ele provou ser um usuário mágico muito poderoso, como mostrado quando ele interrompeu o feitiço de troca da âncora de Qetsiyah. Ele também a derrotou em um combate mágico, embora tenha sido notado que ele tinha um controle psicológico sobre ela no momento. Ele também realizou outras façanhas mágicas básicas, como fazer chamas nas pontas de seus dedos, licuar os órgãos internos de um estranho e pegar Qetsiyah , uma das mais poderosas bruxas da história dentro de uma cabana durante um dia inteiro, ligando o feitiço ao sol em Handle with Care . Ele foi particularmente talentoso na Telecinese, usando pouco ou nenhum esforço para realizá-lo. Ele era experiente em numerosos feitiços, incluindo o usado pelos viajantes modernos para ressuscitar alguém do Outro Lado, embora ele não fosse suficientemente talentoso para criar um feitiço para a imortalidade. |-|Imortal= Como um Imortal, as habilidades mentais de Silas ultrapassam em muito qualquer Vampiro, incluindo os Vampiros Originais. Ele pode fazer ilusões tão reais que ele convenceu Klaus o Original Hybrid de que estava morrendo. Ele também pode infligir dor aos outros, como quando ele fez Bonnie pensar que estava sufocando e Klaus que ele foi esfaqueado com o White Oak Stake. Ele também pode se parecer com alguém como quando ele apareceu como Shane. Sua compulsão supera demais qualquer outro vampiro e isso é demonstrado quando ele obriga uma massa de pessoas de uma vez sem contato visual. Além dessas habilidades, Silas demonstrou a Super Strength a par com as de The Five e era completamente indestrutível. Através do uso de suas poderosas ilusões, ele pode ser tão forte e tão rápido como ele quer que seu alvo acredite, Klaus percebeu que ele era mais rápido, pois não conseguia pegá-lo com sua própria velocidade e "sentiu" a força de Silas quando ele empalou-o com a participação indestrutível e quebrou, enquanto tudo isso era de fato uma ilusão, Klaus viu e experimentou como se fosse real. Fraquezas Silas tinha as fraquezas típicas de um imortal. No entanto, depois de ter recebido a cura, ele agora tinha as fraquezas típicas de um ser humano / bruxa. Curiosidades * Como seus parentes distantes, Stefan e Damon Salvatore , Silas estava em um triângulo amoroso. A única diferença era que duas mulheres estavam apaixonadas por Silas enquanto Stefan e Damon amavam a mesma mulher duas vezes. * Ao contrário da crença popular, Silas não teve nada a ver com a criação do Feitiço da Imortalidade e da Cura , depois revelou-se como sendo todas as mentiras que ele disse para se fazer parecer uma bruxa muito superior a Qetsiyah, que era o verdadeiro criador de ambos. * Silas é o antepassado mais antigo conhecido da linhagem da família Salvatore. * Silas é um ancestral distante de todos os homens Salvatore, incluindo Giuseppe, Zachariah, Joseph, Stefan, Damon e Zach. * Ironicamente, quando Silas disse a Bonnie em The Walking Dead , que ela não tinha idéia de quem ele realmente era enquanto aparecera como Stefan , ele estava na sua verdadeira forma. * De acordo com o que Shane disse, Silas pode ser considerado um dos personagens mais antigos da série de TV, amarrado com Amara e Qetsiyah. * O Hunter's Mark está relacionado com Silas. * Silas está presente no Hunter's Mark. A imagem antes das cinco espadas no final da marca, uma criatura aparece (demonio / vampiro ) entre rochas e raízes. * Silas é o terceiro personagem que tem um capítulo chamado de eles: * O primeiro foi o capítulo de Vicki na Primeira Temporada . * O segundo foi o capítulo de Katherine na segunda temporada . * Durante algum tempo, pensou-se que a lápide de Silas é uma das chaves necessárias para liberá-lo. * Mais tarde, isso foi considerado falso, pois Atticus Shane deu a lápide à bruxa Massak , que o ajudou a negociar. * Deve ser importante por algum outro motivo, porque Katherine o roubou com a Cura , ou ela roubou para possível alavanca em algum lugar na estrada. * Em She's Come Undone , revela-se ser uma fonte de energia de Bonnie , pois contém o sangue de Qetsiyah dentro dela. * No entanto, é possível que a lápide seja destinada a ser uma fonte de energia para a bruxa que tenta abrir o túmulo de Silas; Claro, Bonnie poderia fazê-lo sem isso porque praticava a expressão . * De acordo com Rebekah , Silas é um personagem de conto de fadas para assustar crianças se eles não querem obedecer seus pais. * Isto refere-se ao Boogeyman , um antigo ser maligno, que não tem forma física específica, e muitas vezes causa grande terror entre as crianças. Às vezes, Boogeyman pode ser classificado como um assassino em série, ou o próprio diabo. * Silas, Amara e Qetsiyah são os personagens mais velhos da série de TV até agora. * Ao contrário da série de TV, nas novelas há muitos personagens com mais de 2000 anos de idade. * Os antigos (entre 6500 e 4700 anos) * O Tribunal Celestial (desconhecido mas com mais de 2000 anos de idade) * Os Phantoms (desconhecidos mas com mais de 2000 anos) * Silas teve seu próprio culto ao longo dos séculos que o adorava, chamando-o de portador do fim dos tempos em que Kol estava viajando ao longo deles. * O rosto de Silas está coberto pelo que é presumivelmente uma máscara de ferro que poderia ser uma referência ao filme de 1998 The Man in the Iron Mask, onde o irmão gêmeo do rei Luís XIV da França é obrigado a usar uma máscara de ferro para esconder sua semelhança com o rei. * A máscara que cobriu o rosto de Silas parece ter mudado de design entre Down the Rabbit Hole e Stand By Me . Na sua primeira aparição, ela tinha uma longa forma retangular descendo do meio da testa da máscara até o nariz. No entanto, quando Rebekah olha para o próximo episódio, esse recurso desapareceu. Isso pode ser devido a uma segunda parte da máscara, como a parte de trás, e a peça faltante conecta os dois. * A primeira morte na tela de Silas foi Jeremy Gilbert . * Silas é o principal antagonista da quarta temporada , semelhante a Esther na terceira temporada e Klaus da segunda temporada . * Silas é semelhante ao finlandês , já que ambos eram imortais criados pelo feitiço da imortalidade, ambos estavam profundamente apaixonados por seus respectivos amantes, ambos tiveram um desejo de morte tão forte, eles estão dispostos a levar muitos outros seres com eles, e ambos se tornaram bruxas depois de deixar de ser imortal. * Ele é o primeiro personagem a tomar uma forma de alguém com sexo diferente do que ele, embora usando ilusões. * Um vislumbre de seu rosto real é mostrado em Pictures of You , She's Come Undone e The Walking Dead . * Enquanto os Originais podem ser mortos pela Estaca do Carvalho Branco , da fonte de sua imortalidade, Silas é aparentemente verdadeiramente imortal e invulnerável para qualquer arma ou fraqueza, a menos que ele tome a Cura. * Em The Walking Dead , Silas diz a Bonnie que "derrotou a Cursez do Caçador em minutos", o que implica que ele foi afetado por isso, mas ele conseguiu facilmente superá-lo. * Ele foi o primeiro antagonista a ser derrotado por Bonnie em um confronto direto, no entanto, deve-se notar que ele foi pego de surpresa. * Silas é o primeiro da série para os poderes possuídos pelos personagens de possuir os poderes da telepatia, controle mental sem contato visual e ilusões psíquicas . * Stefan é o doppelgänger de Silas , feito para ser uma versão de Silas que poderia morrer desde que Silas tinha enganado a morte tornando-se imortal. Stefan costumava enfraquecer Silas por Qetsiyah, ligando suas mentes e fritando a mente consciente de Stefan para neutralizar os poderes psíquicos de Silas. * Sem o conhecimento de todos, ele assumiu sua verdadeira forma em Pictures of You e The Walking Dead . * Silas pode não ter colmilhos ao se alimentar, pois seus olhos nunca ficaram vermelhos ao se alimentar de Jeremy, e ele cortou os pulsos dos pacientes do hospital em que ele se alimentava. * Em uma cena de quatro temporadas, Silas, como uma enfermeira, usou uma navalha para cortar o pescoço de Stefan antes da alimentação, o que pode atrasar isso. Em Eu sei o que você fez no verão passado, ele é mostrado usando uma faca para acessar o sangue do xerife Forbes para alimentar, o que confirma isso ainda mais. * Silas mencionou que ele tinha um "ponto fraco" para morenas, sugerindo que seu amante era moreno. Na verdade, no Original Sin , seu amante revelou-se Amara , a primeira versão de Elena. * Silas pode falar polonês. * Como resultado do feitiço de Qetsiyah, ele perdeu seus poderes psíquicos, que incluiu sua telepatia, ilusões, controle mental e ilusões de dor psíquica, etc. No entanto, se Stefan é morto temporariamente, ele recuperou seus poderes até que Stefan seja revivido. * O verdadeiro amor de Silas, Amara, foi a versão original do que se tornou o Petrova doppelgängers, já que ele era a versão original do Salvatore doppelgängers. Sua história de amor parece reproduzir-se quando eles são renascidos século após século, de acordo com Qetsiyah. * É revelado por Markos que isso é porque ele lançou um feitiço para desenhar os doppelgängers juntos através do destino e do amor verdadeiro para encontrá-los e acompanhá-los para seus planos. * Embora Silas seja um nome em latim, sua história nas costas mostrou que ele morou na Grécia. No entanto, a Grécia fazia parte do Império Romano durante a vida de Silas. * Silas, Qetsiyah, Klaus, Nadia e Katherine são os únicos personagens conhecidos por falarem uma língua diferente do inglês e do latim. * Silas foi uma bruxa novamente depois de ser alimentado pela força da cura. * Silas ama Amara tanto que ele odeia olhar Katerina e Elena (doppelgänger de Amara ou sombra), pois ele os vê como cópias de carbono estranhas de seu único e verdadeiro amor. Silas até disse que Katerina pode ter sido a imagem de cuspe idêntica de Amara fisicamente, mas o mero pensamento de Katerina repeliu Silas. * Silas tem a menor contagem de episódios de aparência de todos os principais personagens masculinos. * Ele e Vicki foram mortos no 7º episódio de sua temporada como personagens principais, ambos também foram mortos por Stefan Salvatore . * No quarto episódio da segunda temporada na retrospecção de Katerina, Stefan diz olhando para ela: "Tudo o que vejo é um anjo". No 3º episódio da temporada cinco na retrospecção de Qetsyiah, Silas diz as mesmas palavras olhando para Amara. * Silas é a última pessoa a atravessar o Outro Lado através de Amara . * Silas nunca interagiu com Tyler Lockwood . * Além disso, ele nunca se disfarça como Tyler ou Bonnie. * Silas chama Damon "seu sobrinho distante", o que implica que Silas tinha um irmão ou irmãos. * Após a morte de Tom Avery, todos os doppelgängers humanos de Silas estão agora mortos, com Stefan, um vampiro, sendo o último na terra. * Com a morte de Stefan como humano, depois de ser curado do vampirismo, os doppelgangers de Silas estão agora extintos. * Silas não era morto-vivo como um imortal , pois ele nunca morreu e acordou em transição. Ele ainda podia dessecar, pois não podia morrer sem consumir sangue. * Silas não está mais no Outro Lado depois de ser sugado para a escuridão no céu. * Ironicamente, quando ele era imortal, ele queria morrer, mas quando ele se tornou mortal novamente e morreu, ficando preso no Outro Lado, ele tentou fazer Bonnie concordar em ressuscitá-lo depois de ensinar-lhe o feitiço da ressurreição do viajante, embora ela permitiu que ele fosse rasgado na escuridão. * Pessoalmente, Stefan e Silas eram opostos. * A declaração de Silas a Stefan de nunca morrer e não sabe o que a morte significa é semelhante à declaração de Klaus a Elena das novelas sobre nunca ter morrido para se tornar um vampiro. * Silas é muito parecido com Dahlia : * Ambos viveram por muitos séculos (Silas com mais de 2.000 anos, Dahlia com mais de 1.000 anos). * Ambos deram imortalidade a outra pessoa (Silas roubou um elixir de imortalidade e compartilhou com Amara , Dahlia lançou um feitiço de sono em Freya junto com ela). * Ambos foram temidos por membros da família Mikaelson (Silas de Kol e Klaus , Dahlia de Esther , Freya e Finn ). * Ambos são conhecidos por perseguir os familiares que decepcionam ou traíram. * Ambos conseguiram controlar muitas pessoas ao mesmo tempo. * Kol Mikaelson queria matar Jeremy Gilbert porque temia que Silas voltasse e destruísse o mundo. Finn Mikaelson queria matar sua sobrinha para que Dahlia não voltasse e destruísse ele e sua família. * Ambos são descritos por referências bíblicas. Kol estava definindo o retorno de Silas como "fim do mundo" ou "inferno na terra", enquanto Bonnie definiu a eventual ressurreição de Silas como "praga". Freya , enquanto descrevia Dahlia, referia-se a ela como "o diabo". * Ambos se reuniram com uma pessoa que amaram antes da morte (Silas com Amara, Dahlia com Esther). * Ambos foram finalmente mortos (esfaqueados) por descendentes de seu irmão (Silas por seu distante sobrinho Stefan , Dahlia por seu sobrinho Klaus ). Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de Vampire Diaries Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Bruxas Categoria:Sobrenatural Categoria:Fantasmas Categoria:Mortos Categoria:Imortais Categoria:Personagens Masculinos